theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Welcome
How to use the template Just type or copy the text onto a user's Talk page then add your signature. As soon as you Save, the entry will lose its link to the template and become ordinary text, which you can edit to personalise it. Use of "subst:" prefix Using the prefix before any template name copies the template then cuts the connexion. If you omit the "subst:" the result copies just the same but will not be editable and will always show the current version of the template - probably not a good idea for a one-off welcoming message, although it is useful for many other templates. Edit it to make it more specific to this wiki For example, it could say "Welcome to the XYZWV Wiki". You could add a link to a page you particularly want new users to look at. You could use the "upload file" link to add a new picture that is meaningful (or funny!) to your visitors, and change the code to the name of your new picture. Make another one just for you to use On your user page you could create a link to something like template:welcJG then make the resulting page a copy of template:welcome and modify it any way you like. Then you can type or paste on a newcomer's page and not need further personalising. Auto sign You can get the template to automatically include the user's signature, but it will only work when it's substituted. If it's transcluded the four tildes will show. I guess you have to weigh up the advantages and disadvantages; you can easily include the subst: code in MediaWiki:Newarticletext, but you run the risk of experienced users just transcluding it. PAGENAME A good idea is to include the pagename magic word, that way the user feels like it's more of a personal welcome. This can be either directly transcluded, or substituted. There are problems with both options. For direct transclusion, the welcome will show the full pagename (e.g. User talk:Name/Archive2), if it's ever archived. For substitution, the whole template needs to be substituted for it to work. Otherwise, the pagename magic word will show. The same problem is faced as with auto signing; more experienced users are likely to just transclude it. Category:Help hello... Usually I do not post on blogs, but I would like to say that this article really forced me to do so! Thanks, really nice article. Hi there Welcome I really love this forum. See ya later! Howdy Everyone I intended to send you this little bit of note to be able to thank you very much the moment again over the amazing suggestions you've contributed above. It's quite surprisingly open-handed with people like you to present unhampered all a number of us would have offered for sale as an e book in making some dough for themselves, most importantly considering that you might well have tried it in case you decided. These secrets additionally acted as the good way to recognize that other people online have the same keenness like mine to realize way more regarding this issue. Certainly there are lots of more pleasant moments in the future for those who browse through your website.